Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic system and a work machine.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H03-46554 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-209637 disclose hydraulic systems for work machines.